The Search
by NorthernWild
Summary: roy and riza are searching for a wanted crimonal that proves very hard to find. first royxriza i've written.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic ever, i hope it's alright.**

**there will be more chapters coming.**

**Disclaimer: of course i don't ouw FMA or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

No Luck

The train rattled as it sped down the tracks, Roy mustang was going over a criminal profile on a clip board. "Remind me again why you're here?" he asked the Woman next to him.

"To protect you Colonel, it's my job." The woman replied.

"Are you sure that's your only reason, Riza ba-," Reza cocked her hand gun and glared at Roy, "Please, call me Lieutenant."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"So about this guy," Roy changed the subject, "Have you got any now info other than what's stated here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not sir." Riza replied, "Where shall we look first?"

"Well, let's check where he was last seen to see if we can gather some clues." He suggested. "Sound's good." She replied.

* * *

Roy and Riza stood behind the Blue Turkey Hotel.

"Well, this isn't giving us much." Roy commented.

"I agree." Riza sighed.

"Let's split up, we can search for clues faster that way." Roy suggested "You go that way and I'll take the other ally."

"No."

"But why not?" he queried.

"How can I watch your back when I'm not there?" Riza raised an eyebrow. Roy really didn't have an answer to this latest rhetorical question but persisted."As your commanding officer I order you to search that ally!" he wanted to get this over with ASAP, he had things to get back too in Central. Riza looked as though she was about to protest and stopped herself."Yes sir." She complied.

They each went their separate ways searching for something useful. Roy scanned the walls as he walked down the back ally. Nothing, nothing, no, no, no. after 15 minutes he decided that continuing would be pointless and turned around. When he returned Hawkeye was standing with his back to him, obviously having returned first. This could be his opportunity; on the other hand he didn't really want to be shot at, so maybe not now. She snuck up behind her planning to rest his hand gently on her shoulder, but before he reached her she turned.

"Hello sir, any luck?" she asked

"No, you?" Roy replied innocently.

"No." she admitted.

"Let's check the next place." Mustang said. Hawkeye nodded agreement.

* * *

It had been a long day, neither had found anything pertaining to the criminal they were searching for. They were very tired especially the Colonel, who suggested they check in a hotel, the Lieutenant agreed and they chose the run down Blue Turkey Hotel for the slim chance of the criminal's return.

In the hotel room Roy set down his things, "I'm going to take a shower." He told Riza and took a change of clothes with him to the bathroom.

The shower was refreshing after the long and fruitless day of searching. He stepped out of the shower and dried off then he got into his fresh uniform and combed his hair, it was important to keep one's self tidy. He walked out closing the door behind him. Riza was putting away her things away in a drawer. Roy stepped up from behind and put his arms around her waist, "Colonel Sir, what are you doing?" she flatly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Colonel Sir this is inappropriate here." She scowled.

"So are you saying there is a time when this would be appropriate?" Roy whispered in her ear.

"Yes, with your girlfriend." Riza pushed him away. "You should put away your things too, by the way things are looking we might be here for a while." She suggested, referring to their lack of success finding their man. "Right, good idea." Roy was slightly crestfallen, but didn't let it show in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is getting a little OOC**

Chapter 2.

Roy was fast asleep in the hotel bed. He was dreaming that hues had cornered him with pictures of his family. _"Isn't she beautiful!" hues shoved the picture in Roy's face._

"_Colonel!"_

"_Colonel!"_

"Colonel!" Riza was shouting at him, "Get up Sir its mourning!" Roy shot upright and smacked his head into Riza's. "Ooowww!" he shouted. "It's your own fault." Riza told him, rubbing her forehead. "It's time to get to work." She reminded him,

"Riza, get me some Coffee." Roy said.

"Get it yourself."

"But-,"

"You're a grown man you can get your own, and don't call me that." Riza scowled.

"Ok, today we will just act normally around town and look for him in shops and restaurants." Mustang declared. She'll never guess it, Roy thought, but this will be like a date! Yeah my lucky day!

"This isn't a date, is it?" Hawkeye asked sternly.

"Oh, no of course not!" Roy said loudly, "but you should change into something more comfortable."

Riza raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong with the uniform?"

"We don't want to stand out." Rats! How could she have figured it out so quickly? Most women didn't resist him like this, but that was what mad Hawkeye special. Me, we always want what we can't have, he mused.

"Fine" Riza snapped Roy out of his thoughts, "I'll go change." She headed for the bathroom with a change of clothes, "And no funny business." Of course not! Roy thought, like I would blow my only chance with Hawkeye, this will be like a date! "I guess I'll change out here." He said to himself.

Mustang took off his PJs and searched though his things for something to wear. He hadn't brought much, just 2 uniforms and a black suit. Damn! Was he drunk of something when he packed that? It was a hot day and he would boil in a black evening suit! But there was nothing ells to wear. He pulled on the pants and was just fastening his belt when Hawkeye came out of the bathroom.

Riza exited the bathroom and looked up to see the shirtless mustang facing away from her. Inwardly she blushed but didn't let it show on her face. "Hurry up and put your shirt on, Colonel." She told him flatly, mustang jumped and whirled around, "Ah!" he sounded surprised "that's what I'm doing!"

"Good, I'll be in the lobby." Hawkeye left the room and headed down stairs. She wondered if the Colonel had planned that or not, in truth she didn't really care. She really did like him, but this was work and she would allow her personal feelings to come into play.

She waited in the lobby until Mustang appeared in a black suit and tie. "I thought you said this wasn't a date."

"It's not." Roy stated matter-of-factly

"So why the suit?"

"It's all I brought."

"That's ridiculous, why?"

"Can't remember, must have been drunk."

"Hmm, I see." Hawkeye gave an exasperated sigh, "come on."

Roy followed his lieutenant out the door of the blue turkey hotel. Riza's hair was down and she wore a blue t-shirt and brown pants. Beautiful, he thought.

"Let's try a Café first, besides, I need breakfast."

"Fine, it's on you." Hawkeye said.

"What? That's not fair!" Mustang whined.

"It was your idea."

"Come on! Just split the bill with me!"

"No."

"Bu-," Roy changed his mind and opted not to argue, it's not like it would get him anywhere even if he did. A bell tinkled and Mustang opened the door to the café and rushed over to peer thought the glass at the various pastries excitedly.

"Two plane scones and two coffees" Riza told the young woman behind the counter.

"What?" Mustang looked up at Hawkeye with big puppy dog eyes "Scones are boring."

"Too bad, you don't have enough money for anything ells." Hawkeye held up Roy's wallet.

"How did you get that?"

Riza ignored the question and took the scones and coffee from the young woman, thanking her as she did. "Come on; let's sit by the window so we can see out into the street."

"Ok." Roy stood "Gi'me the coffee." He demanded.

"Sit down first, and stop embarrassing yourself, you're a grown man so act like one." Riza ordered.

"Sorry." Roy sat and composed himself. This is just another day of work, he told himself, lets be profeshonal.


End file.
